


to have and to hold

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenson button makes a <s>love</s> life-sized pillow of nico rosberg. (and you can buy the sticker he used to make it <a href="http://shop.mercedesamgf1.com/products/accessories/nico-rosberg-life-size-adhesive-wall-graphic.html">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to have and to hold

_Nico Rosberg - Life Size Adhesive Wall Graphic was added to your shopping cart._

Jenson has never made an online purchase that quickly in his entire life.

 

It's something that Jenson has seen before in Japan. They call it a _dakimakura_ , although there are apparently two different connotations to the particular item. What Jenson is about to turn this wall sticker (high quality, durable and _reusable_ , all highly important traits for what Jenson is about to embark on) into is the innocent version, just a life-sized body pillow to hug. 1000% sure of it. Just a little something he can hug at night while figuring out how to reverse that colossal fuck up he made all those years back when he had tried to get with Nico (while drunk of course, bad idea, obviously) and never ever managed to bounce back from.

Transporting the pillowcase around is the easy part. The pillow, however, poses quite a degree of difficulty. Jenson soon finds out that bringing a Nico-sized pillow about rather surreptitiously is quite the impossible task.

Of course, there is also the option of going up to Nico himself and actually coming on seriously to him and trying to work something out, which would negate the need for the _dakimakura_ that Jenson currently has sitting in his hotel room. Nah, not happening. Jenson isn't going to mess up the delicate balance he has right now in his relationship with Nico that allows for things to go back to being just a little bit flirty without going too far. He's going to take things slow this time. He's not going to screw it up the way he did back then.

 

Inevitably, Jenson wakes up one morning to the horrifying reality of a stained pillowcase. In his defence, it had been a particularly vivid dream (involving Nico, of course) and well... Perhaps his _dakimakura_ could do with some modifications.

God, what a thing to think of.

After the pillowcase is all cleaned and dry, Jenson hides the _dakimakura_ for a bit. It's terrible. He's Jenson Button, for crying out loud. He turns on his charm and gets things done. He doesn't hide at home with a goddamn pillow as a substitute for a real person. How ridiculous.

 

Three weeks later, the _dakimakura_ finds its way back to Jenson's bed again. This time, however, Jenson isn't alone in his room. Nico is right there, with his hands on his hips, demanding what is it that Jenson must hide before allowing him to enter the room.

When Nico spots the _dakimakura_ , his mouth falls open and he stares at it, speechless.

'I told you I needed to keep something,' Jenson mutters, under his breath. It would probably be a very, very bad idea to attempt to keep the _dakimakura_ now that Nico has already seen it.

Nico walks up to the bed, and Jenson looks at him, immobilised with fear and shock and horror as Nico picks up the _dakimakura_. 'Really, Jenson?' Nico says, looking down at the pillow. He turns to look at Jenson, and is that an _amused_ look on his face? 'You have _this_?'

'I,' Jenson begins. He's not usually tongue-tied. He's _never_ tongue-tied, but this is possibly his worst nightmare and biggest fantasy all rolled into one. 'Uh. Yeah.'

Nico snorts, setting the _dakimakura_ down. He motions for Jenson to come over, and Jenson almost trips over his feet as he does. 'You know,' he says, looking up at Jenson, all serious. 'You could have the real thing if you really wanted to.'

Jenson looks down at Nico. The words slowly compute in his head. 'Oh. _Oh_.'

Nico smiles wryly. 'Oh?'

'So I'm forgiven then,' the words tumble out of Jenson's mouth without him intending to, and he winces.

'Not quite,' Nico says. He fists his hand in Jenson's shirt and pulls him closer. 'But you're allowed to make amends from now on.'

Jenson stares at Nico. This isn't a dream. This is _real_. He grins, leaning in. 'Alright, princess. Your wish is my command.'


End file.
